


Under one Umbrella

by tigragrece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 3





	Under one Umbrella

It's been a long moment that Yifan and Ztao didn't meet each other but this day of rain has decided for their reunion.

Yifan was with one umbrella and walking alone when he encounters Ztao it's was awkward but Yifan say "Come under my umbrella, you will catch a cold"

Their relationship was still particular maybe this could be their reunion if they decided to talk.

"It's been a long time," said Yifan

"Yeah," says Ztao

They walked together when Yifan says "I will accompany you to your home, you are without an umbrella"

Then Ztao says "You don't have to be so nice..."

"I missed you, we were so young before maybe we have grown up and maybe we can talk about changing stuff"

Then at one moment, the hand of Ztao was on the hand of Yifan on the umbrella he wanted to say sorry but he didn't want it because he missed this and missed the touch.  
Yifan was feeling the same and then the discussion started where they talked about some stuff until they arrive near Ztao and he said "Come to my home for me wait for a little"

And he takes his hand, Yifan didn't know what to do then at the house of Ztao he kissed him and say "I missed you, I missed your touch"

Yifan return the kiss "Me too"

This rain was maybe a good thing because it has made them one reunion where they could be back together.


End file.
